Frozen: a Percy Jackson Story
by HalleKupkake
Summary: They defeated Gaea. Everything was great but something was wrong with their hero, Percy Jackson. He's locked himself in his cabin and he hasn't spoken to anyone. Not even Annabeth. As the winter solstice comes Percy must leave his cabin and everything will change. What has he been hiding? What happened to the hero of Olympus?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Kupkakes! This is my first story. This was an idea I got during math. I hope you like it! Also before I forget, I am extremely busy and I probably wont get to update very often but I will try! Lastly I will accept constructive criticism just remember this is my first story. Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV

We finally beat Gaea! After this long hard journey everyone's okay. Percy was so amazing out there. He's so brave and strong. Speaking of Percy, where is he? It's almost time for the campfire and he hasn't even shown up for dinner. I decided to go see if he fell asleep in his cabin. He is a heavy sleeper. As I walked through camp I noticed many campers were missing. War always comes with a cost. Too many were lost. So many brave demigods lost their lives for each other. As I reached Percy's cabin I noticed all of the blinds were closed and the door was shut tight. Its was unwelcoming and seemed to have a secluded feel to it. Gone was its happy welcoming. Was Percy gone again? Why? Calm down Annabeth Percy's probably in his cabin right now. "Percy?"I yelled to the cabin. "Percy?" I spoke quieter this time. It was extremely quiet besides the chatter of campers behind me heading toward the campfire. I couldn't even hear the fountain inside Percy's cabin.

"Percy are you alright? You missed dinner." I said while walking up the blue steps. The wood softly creaking as i continued "Percy do you was to go to the campfire? I haven't seen you all day. Can you please come out. Percy I-" I was cut off by a noise inside.

"Go away Annabeth." I heard Percy's voice. He sounded sad and worried about something.I wanted to help but I decided to just give him some space.

"Okay bye."

 _Two Months Later_

Percy has still been extremely isolated from camp. He's come out every now and then to get food but that is about it. He hasn't really talked to anyone at all not even me and I'm beginning to worry about him. Sally and Paul passed away a month ago from a fire in their apartment building. Percy became even more depressed and isolated. Many campers have asked me what's wrong and I hate to admit it but I don't know. Percy is usually good about holding in fear and being a strong leader. Something must be extremely bad to be affecting him like this. As I walked by his cabin I decided to go knock on his door. "Percy do you want to go and spar or race on the climbing wall? Many of the campers are worried about you. Are you okay? It's been kind of lonely without you. I miss you so much. Percy do you want to go and spar? We don't have to spar."

"Go away Annabeth."

"No Percy listen. Please come out of there. People are asking where you've been. They're worried Percy. I'm worried! they say "have courage", and I'm trying to. I'm right out here to help. Please just let me in." I started crying.

"Annabeth I'm sorry. I can't." He whispered. He said the second part quieter.

There had to be a reason why and there had to be a way to get him a) out of his cabin or b) to confess. I spent the next few days thinking of a way to solve my problem. After hours and hours of thinking I looked over at the calendar. Tomorrow was the Winter Solstice. Uhhh! I would have to stop my planning. All of the campers were going to go to celebrate their victory over Gaea. Both camps will be attending. They are also going to combine the camps into Camp Olympia. Wait ALL the campers will be attending, including Percy! Yes! I will finally figure out whats going on!

 **Okay I had a really hard time writing this intro. The other chapters should be longer than this. I just wanted to put my idea out there. I will probably rewrite this in the future. Anyway thank you so much for reading!**

 **See ya later Kupkakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Kupkakes!**

 **First I want to thank GhostMoonHorse, FanFiction'BoutPjIsLife, no name to speak of, vovo611, Aries Orion Odett, Mimiceagle, and Becca0712 for** **following my first story! It made me extremely happy! I didn't expect this many! As well as 73 visitors and views! WOW!**

 **I'm still open to constructive criticism, this is my first story and I won't be offended by feedback.**

 **Oh and everything belongs to Rick Riordan, Walt Disney, Jennifer Lee and Chris Buck (Directors of Frozen)**

 **and now here's chapter 2 of Frozen: a Percy Jackson Story!**

Percy POV

It was so dark. It was pitch black. Even with my eys open it felt like they were closed. Yet even though couldn't see I knew where I was, and it didn't like it one bit. "Annabeth?" I yelled.

No response. "Annabeth?!" I yelled once more. I heard a small whimper. Boom, I was off. I ran as fast as I could toward it.

"Percy?" The voice said, but I could tell it was in pain.

"Annabeth?" I questioned.

"Hi Seaweed Brain."

I suddenly heard a laugh in the distance. It sounded too familiar for my liking. I suddenly remembered where we were in the dark. "Annabeth we need to go, Now!" I knew where I was going, even with darkness. I had an instinct, we were almost out.

I heard the laugh again it sounded further away, but I knew she was messing with us. We are in the darkness, we are in her trap, her game. Night's Game.

I knew we had to get out quickly. I could feel the exit, very close now. "Be ready, we're going to jump." I looked into the abyss and remembered the door about 300 feet below, the door of black marble. The door we saw before the darkness. On the other side of the abyss that could devour our souls.

"Percy are you crazy?! We can't make that jump!" She turned and looked at me. The light was coming back, we had to hurry.

"I can do this Annabeth." I looked her in the eyes. I suddenly got a feeling. My whole body tingled with power, and the anger was coming out from all the struggle, loss, misfortune, and pain my life. I couldn't conceal it. All of the broken glass inside me, that I smoothed over with Akhlys, was now shattering! I grabbed Annabeth's hand and jumped.

"Percy!"

Boom! I was in my cabin. It was all a dream, a terrible, horrible, anguishing dream. I as looked around my cabin I noticed it was clean. Now that should be a good thing right? Well, when I have nightmares my powers usually act up in my sleep. I usually create a hurricane and it tosses things around my room or a flood (that really makes a mess!) But, this morning everything was normal or Abnormal maybe since my room was clean? I don't know. I'm not the best writer. Anyway I didn't ever know what to expect next

As I stepped out of bed I slipped on the floor and landed on my butt. Super great way to start off your day! Right? I looked down and noticed that The floor was covered in beautiful, solid ice yet it wasn't cold to my touch. I've never created ice before! But it's winter and this could of been flood water that froze. Ah so my powers probably did act up.

I walked into the bathroom to splash some water in my face because it always seemed to wake me up. I reached to turn the handle on my sink when I saw my reflection. It baffled me. My raven black hair had white tips, as if each end was dipped in a can of white paint. What? I stumbled out of the bathroom in confusion and shock. I went over to the fountain to IM Dad.

I used my powers and created a rainbow. I reached down to the chilly water, to grab a drachma from the bottom. As soon as my finger touched the surface ice sprawled it self over the water and up and around the fountain. It was so sudden and there was no way to stop the uncontrollable ice. The ice calmed down as soon as the whole fountain was covered. I stumbled back in fear.

What's going on?! As I scooted away from the fountain afraid, I tripped on a sweatshirt on the floor of my cabin and caught my self on a windowsill. Ice immediately attacked the window. Covering it and blocking out the view of the outside world in seconds. I pulled my hand back sharply. As if the window was suddenly painful to the touch.

What's going on?

What's wrong with me?

I suddenly heard footsteps on the wood porch outside my cabin. I heard the creak of the wood and then a firm knock. It was Annabeth. I debated weather I should tell her what's going on. She could help me. She might know what's going on. But what if she thinks I'm a monster?

What if she's scared of me?

No, I won't tell her. "-are you okay? Percy?" I didn't hear the beginning of the conversation.

"Please" I said but, it came out as a whisper. I spoke louder "Go away Annabeth" She faltered.

I could tell She wanted to say something but she stopped herself. "Okay bye" Annabeth said sadly as she slowly walked away.

 _two months later_

After Mom passed away it extremely affected my mood and powers. The powers especially seemed to get more uncontrollable. I made myself some gloves to keep my powers from activating when I touch something. They weren't the best in the world but they did their job. They went up to just below my elbow and were a dark blue color with a snow flake that I added out of ice. It wouldn't melt as long as the gloves were on my hands. At first glance it looked just like thread so no one was suspicious.

My powers have really affected me. Now it's so hard to keep them under control. I knew they were getting stronger. I could feel my body slowly giving in to them. I didn't want them. I was scarred.

I heard footsteps outside my cabin. I knew Annabeth was coming to interrogate me again. However, it could be Leo, Grover, or Chiron. They've checked in on me a bit too. Actually, everyone won't leave me alone to be honest. I mean, I guess that's a good sign unless, you want to be unnoticed!

"Percy?" Yep, my suspicions were confirmed, it was Annabeth, "Percy do you want to go and spar or race on the climbing wall? Many of the campers are worried about you. Are you okay? It's been kind of lonely without you. I miss you so much. Percy do you want to go and spar? We don't have to spar." I felt so bad doing this but I didn't want to hurt her. These powers are dangerous, I'm dangerous! "Go away Annabeth."

"No Percy listen! Please! Please come out of there. People are asking where you've been. They're worried Percy, I'm worried! They say "have courage", and "don't worry" and I'm trying to. But Percy, I can tell your not okay. I'm right out here to help. Please just let me in." Her voice cracked. She started crying. I felt so bad. I began to cry as well. I could feel the icy drops roll down my now pale face. I haven't seen the sun in a while. I sat down; my back against the door. I could tell she was in a similar position on the other side. 'Percy? Do you want to go and spar?"

I whispered "Annabeth, I'm sorry. I- I can't." She stopped crying. She got up and walked away. She didn't even say good bye. I felt so broken. This was worse than the Styx. I had to write down my thoughts.

Dear Annabeth

I'm sorry I'm such a coward. I'm sorry I so many people have died because of me. I understand that your feelings have changed. I'll miss you so much. I hope you enjoy your life wise girl.

Your seaweed Brian,

Percy Jackson

No, I reached to crumple up the paper but then folded it up and stuck it in my pocket next to riptide. I don't know why I kept it, it just felt right. I didn't know what to do Annabeth was gone. She's probably already with someone else. I sat on my bed. The sheets immediately coated in frost. I put my head in my hands; what was I doing.

I should just leave. I'm not helping anyone here. I looked up and noticed snow frozen in the air around the room and a giant snowflake Covered the floor. What am I doing?! I have to control myself, my emotions, my powers. But how?! Ahhh! I threw my hands out to the side involuntary. Ice immediately shot from my palms and shards embedded themselves into walls and dressers. No no no! Conceal, conceal it! Don't let them see, don't let them in! Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel!

I heard a abrupt knock at the door, "Percy?" His voice was unfamiliar. I was scarred. I was unstable.

"Who- who is it?" I asked with a shaky voice.

 **(I felt like stopping there, but the first chapter was short + I love y'all)**

"Percy, this is Hermes. You're presence is required on Olympus."

My walls went up immediately "Why?" I asked sharply and aggressively from the other side of the door.

"There is a gigantic party being thrown for the victory over Gaea. Everyone is invited, especially you. Thrice Hero of Olympus."

I thought for a moment.

If I didn't go, they'd notice, they even sent Hermes to get me. They'll get suspicious and wonder why. So I have to go. Dang it! I ran into the bathroom and checked to make sure my now white tipped hair wasn't too noticeable. I threw on a blue hoodie and checked and made sure my gloves were secure.

Here we go. Conceal, conceal, don't let them know. I stepped out the door.

"Okay, lets go"

 **Guys I'm really sorry this chapter took so long but it's 2 times bigger than the first chapter! I also want to apologize for posting it and then bringing it down. After I posted it I realized I completely forgot the beginning! I posted it with parenthesis that said "I want a nightmare here." That was embarrassing! I really appreciate all the support from you guys! I've gotten a lot more follows and favorites than I'd ever expect! Chapter 3 will hopefully be like the "First Time in Forever" part of frozen!**

 **See ya soon Kupkakes!**


End file.
